Allison and Paul
This article focuses on the interactions between Allison and Paul. Overview Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment Video Killed the Reality Star When Avery was shouting at Allison to let her into the bathroom, Paul entered through the other door and calmly advised the Goth to let the drama queen in. When Allison stated that Avery had to wait her turn, Paul mentioned that Chef Hatchet would be furious if she continued banging on the door. When she still refused to let her in, Paul only sighed and covered his ears. During the challenge, Allison directed Paul while he was fixing the lighting for the video. She went to fetch him a ladder to get down, though she almost knocked him off of the beam when she returned because he was distracted by Camille. She apologized, calling him "Paulie", and he said it was fine. After the video was filmed, they sat with Avery and Isaac to edit the video. When Avery stomped off in anger, Allison and Paul agreed with Isaac that they didn't want her back. Safest Catch Allison gathered Paul and Angel in the lobby of The Hotel to talk about the music video. She claimed that they were teammates that she trusted, though it was not an alliance situation. She tried to convince them that it was Avery and not Elena who stole The Emmys' music video, though they did not believe her at first. When she presented her evidence, Paul questioned if Allison was only blaming Avery because she hated her, which she quickly denied. Paul was more reluctant to blame the drama queen than Angel, though he still agreed not to trust her. Paul stood with Allison while she was driving the boat during the challenge, claiming that the rain had stopped. When he knocked on the wooden steering wheel, she slapped his hand away, saying only the captain touches the wheel. She teased him about his poncho, which he glared at her for. She then claimed that the challenge was lame, which Paul disagreed about. When Paul mentioned that Avery was moping, Allison mentioned the DVD situation again. Paul still refused to blame the drama queen, and the Goth complimented his morals, still in disbelief that he didn't agree with her. Sing Your Heart Out When she was teasing Angel and Isaac about their friendship, Allison mentioned that they were just as in love as Paul and Irina. Paul exclaimed that their relationship wasn't like that, and Allison told him he could keep telling himself that. After Allison and Angel had to face Camille during challenge rehearsal, they ran into Paul, Irina, and Cara in the backstage area. Paul questioned what was going on, but didn't believe Allison's frantic explanation. He left with Irina, and abandoned Allison and Angel when they tried to follow because they sounded crazy. We All Fall Down Allison cheered for Paul during the challenge, though she teased him with Isaac during lunch. She and Angel helped Paul during the final round by getting Sebastian out, though he fell off the treadmill while he was trying to thank them. Fire Insults at Will When Allison was promising Angel to take him out to Major City one day, she mentioned that they would bring Paul if he was in a good mood. During the challenge, the daredevil, pyromaniac, and Boy Scout grouped up. Paul questioned his teammates' plan of staying put, though Angel and Allison were confident. When Angel was hit, Paul pulled Allison to the ground to dodge more paintballs shot in their direction. They escaped their attackers, though they were seperated in the process. Teeth When Minerva asked Paul who he thought could be his team's leader for her blog, Paul said Allison would probably be voted as the best choice. Flashing Lights While she was picking out her wardrobe for the challenge, Allison found Paul cowering in the warehouse. She startled him when she asked if he was okay, and he couldn't fool her into thinking there wasn't a problem. He explained that he was afraid of flashing lights so he was nervous for the challenge. She tried to relate, but Paul said that it was worse than an irrational fear. He admitted that he had an incident with an epileptic friend, though they were interrupted by Avery. Allison tried to comfort Paul, saying that she knew he hated looking weak. She recommended that he tell somebody else about what was happening because she couldn't be there with him for the challenge. Paul questioned if Allison was in an alliance with Avery, but she refused to tell him anything. She claimed that she would tell him eventually because he was her friend, but he couldn't tell anybody he saw her with the drama queen. He reluctantly agreed, though he stated in the confessional that he was worried about her. While Irina covered for him in an interview, Paul distracted himself by searching for Allison in the crowd. He spotted her with Angel, which he found suspicious because she'd mentioned having to stay with somebody earlier. During her interview, Allison noticed Paul with Irina and made a teasing face at him, though she was really just trying to check if he was resisting the lights. They sat next to each other at the press conference. Allison was talking to Paul before he passed out, though it is unknown what she said to him. Thirteen Rachel Claire gave Allison the duty of delivering an envelope full of fan mail to Paul, who was still in the medical room. She found him stacking cards with Chef Hatchet. The daredevil commented on Paul's happiness despite his passing out and called his mandatory bedrest "solitary confinement". Allison read Paul's letters with him, and laughed about one concerning scouting and dating. Paul started a story about a past relationship, but stopped because he was embarrassed. Allison pushed him to go on, though he told her he'd tell her another time. All I Want is Revenge When the contestants were returning from the elimination ceremony, Isaac began to complain that he was suffering because of Angel's elimination. Paul pointed out that Allison was suffering as well and then mocked the troublemaker in her defense. He repeatedly checked on her as they were walking back to The Hotel, as she was dragging along at the back of the group. At breakfast the next morning, Allison told Paul a funny story about her first night with her new roommate Minerva. Paul thought the story was hilarious, though he tried to tell the Goth to be nicer to the loudmouth. Allison just claimed that she didn't need new friends. When she and Isaac began to fight, Paul attempted to break them up. Later, Allison congratulated Paul for winning the first part of the challenge with a high five. After Allison won the second challenge, Paul commented that she would have to be crazy not to take the first prize she was offered. Allison shushed him, as she wanted to hear the second one. After turning down the better prize, she explained to her former teammates that if she had gone on the cruise she would have taken Paul with her, which would put the vote to the ex-Emmys' advantage. Trivia *Allison is the only one to call Paul a nickname, in this case "Paulie". *This friendship was originally thought up because of a plotline concerning Paul and Irina's relationship. Though this particular incident was removed, the friendship stayed because Paul was really lacking in friends during the team stage of the competition. *Allison and Paul were two of the most physically adept members of The Oscars and consistently performed well in physical challenges. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships